VIDAS PASADAS
by Yuki-ona
Summary: Hola soy yuki-ona.Una misteriosa niña llega cefiro, y les muestra que la vidas pasadas de las las guerreras en la tierra (una creacion medio fumada, quieren saber mas pus entren. revius por fa.


FANFICTION.

VIDAS PASADAS.

Después de la batalla que libraron con Deboneir las guerreras, habían ganado el derecho de poder visitar Zefiro de vez en cuando, y lo hacían con frecuencia a excepción de Lucy que no se había aparecido hacia ya un tiempo, por razones que hasta sus amigas desconocían.

Además de eso hace relativamente poco tiempo había llegado una extraña niña, que Guru Cleft había encontrado desmayada debajo de una árbol, después de varios días de inconsciencia, al despertar admitió que ella no pertenecía a ese mundo como el mago ya sospechaba, y aunque no quiso decir de que mundo provenía, dijo estar ahí por la gran cantidad de magia que había en el planeta, explico que había librado una gran batalla recientemente y había perdido mucha de su energía, por ello había venido a Zefiro para recuperarse y prometió marcharse en seguida.

Guru Cleft le pidió que se quedara en el castillo y se recuperase, ella conmovida acepto (si ya se suena a cuento de disney, pero no se desesperen pronto empieza lo bueno) la pequeña se instalo en el cuarto de la corona donde esperaba para recuperar su fuerza mágica.

-¿por cierto pequeña dime cual es tu nombre?- pregunto el mago antes de irse.

- Mi nombre es Jesai, le agradezco que me de acceso a un lugar tan sagrado como este pero en verdad lo necesito-

- no te preocupes pequeña-

El, mago dio la vuelta y se marcho.

Al anochecer una sombra negra, se deslizaba entre los corredores del castillo, había sentido la fuerte presencia de una esencia desconocida para el.

Siendo el una de las dos únicas personas que podían entrar a la cámara de la corona llego a ella, y se asombro al ver a una pequeña niña de unos diez años, que parecía meditando en la cámara, con un gran aro de energía rodeándola. Algo le hizo creer que se parecía mucho a Esmeralda, su cabello era anaranjado de cabello quebrado, de tez muy blanca, le hizo pensar que quizá la corona elegiría a otro pilar, pero no podía ser posible ya que Lucy había suprimido ese sistema.

- te equivocas, la princesa Esmeralda y yo somos muy distintas...............y no, yo no seré el pilar solo estoy aquí para que la corona me ayude a sanar y recuperar mis energías, no debes sentirte amenazado por mi presencia - dijo aun dándole la espalda en la misma posición y aun con sus ojos cerrados.

-¿acaso has leído mi mente?- le dijo Latís con el mismo semblante serio de siempre.

- oír las voces de tu mente es fácil, aunque no fue a propósito, lo lamento- por fin se dio la vuelta dejando ver sus ojos color dorado, tan amables como los de Esmeralda, la niña era muy parecida.

- tu no eres de Zefiro-

- no, no lo soy-

- de donde vienes-

- eso es algo que no puedo decirte-

- y puedo saber la razón-

- tampoco puedo decírtelo, pero con el tiempo lo descubrirás-

-¿a que te refieres?-

- cuando las tres guerreras del mundo místico regresen una vez mas, lo sobras-

-¿qué?-

La niña solo se dio la vuelta de nuevo y reanudo su meditación, cerrando la puertas frente a las narices de Latís.

- ella también te extraña por eso es que desea volver a tu lado- escucho de adentro de la habitación cerrada.

- como es que lo sabes-

- solo espero que esta vida no acabe como la anterior-

Latís quedo extrañado ante el comentario de la niña, ¿la vida anterior de Lucy? ¿ a que se refería?.

A los pocos días Cleft se sintió incomodo por el hecho de no saber el origen o quien era en realidad la niña, por lo que la cito no solo para presentarle a los demás miembro del palacio si no también para sacarle la verdad.

Las puertas de la sala del trono se abrieron y la pequeña entro, acompañada por una extraña gatita blanca con dorado que no se había visto antes.

- te agradezco que hayas aceptado la invitación- dijo Cleft sentado en el trono.

- al contrario les agradezco tener tantas atenciones conmigo-

Después de hacer las presentaciones formales y de que la niña les dijera a los demás el motivo de su estadía (y para no hacérselas larga) llegaron al punto que Cleft deseaba.

Por favor te pido que nos digas de donde vienes, ¿es acaso de Chizeta?- pregunto Presea.

- No, no provengo de ese lugar-

-¿entonces eres de Farem?- pregunto Ráfaga.

- no tampoco provengo de ahí- contesto esta.

-¿eres de Autosam?- le pregunto por ultimo Ascot.

- eso es imposible en Autosam no hay magia y ella tiene demasiada- dijo secamente Latís que había estado bastante callado en un rincón.

- eso es cierto tampoco pertenezco a ese mundo, no pertenezco a ningún mundo de los que rodea el de Zefiro, mi mundo esta demasiado lejos-

- por favor dinos entonces cual es ese mundo- le dijo Caldina.

- ya se los dije por ahora no puedo revelárselos-

- dijiste que lo harías cuando las guerreras mágicas regresaran ¿a que te referías con eso?- una vez mas interrumpió Latís.

-¿que quieres decir Latís?- dijo Paris.

- eso es lo que quiero que ella me explique Paris.- le respondió el espadachín

- sus amadas guerreras mágicas estarán aquí de nuevo muy pronto, será entonces que regresare a mi mundo y les revelare su nombre-

-¿como sabes eso?- dijo incrédula Cald¡na.

-¿y como sabes de las guerreras mágicas?- dijo Cleft bastante serio.

- se mas de lo que creen, y se mucho de ellas las conozco demasiado bien-

Latís dejo la esquina donde estaba y se acerco a la niña postrándose de rodillas frente a ella y mirándola muy serio a los ojos le pregunto:

-¿dime por que dijiste, que esperabas que Lucy no terminara como su vida pasada?-

- sabes para las guerreras mágicas su vidas anteriores no fueron tan sencillas como las actuales -

-¿dinos a que te refieres?- pregunto Cleft.

- si en verdad quieren saber entonces se los mostrare-

-¿la vidas de la guerreras mágicas?- dijo Presea.

será bueno que conozcan un poco mas de ellas antes de su regreso- dijo mirando una vez mas directo a los ojos de Latís.

Solo quiero advertirles que lo que estoy a punto de mostrarles podría cambiar la percepción que tienen de las actuales Lucy, Marina y Anahis-

-¿ que quieres decir?- pregunto Ascot.

La personas que fueron, son distintas a las actuales deben recordar eso-

En el momento un enorme espejo se formo a lo largo de toda la pared, esta brillo y se dejaron ver imágenes al principio borrosas pero pronto, se aclaro y dejo ver tiempos antiguos las sombras del pasado, que fueron.

Una joven Anahis de unos 9 años se paseaba alegre entre los pasillos de una gran mansión de alrededor de mediados del siglo XVIII, la pequeña bailaba y cantaba una hermosa canción sosteniendo un pequeño oso de felpa entre sus brazos.

- Catherine, hija deja de hacer eso y ven acá debo decirte algo muy serio-

La pequeña niña se acerco un hombre, muy alto y de aspecto elegante que vestía un traje muy fino, de cabello café rojizo y ojos verdes como los de Anahis, se agacho y tomo a la niña en brazos, y la cargo tiernamente.

- escucha Catherine tu hermana esta muy enferma, tal vez deberías ir a verla y hablar un poco con ella- el rostro del hombre se torno triste al decirle esto a la pequeña niña.

-¿Padre que pasa con mi hermana? -

No obtuvo respuesta, el hombre oculto las lagrimas que querían brotar de sus ojos, a la niña la deposito en el suelo y abrió la puerta lentamente y la pequeña entro.

- te esperare aquí mi cielo-

- si, padre-

La niña vio hacia aquella gran cama, elegante, y noto el cuerpo que respiraba agitada y débilmente, se acerco a ella y tomo la fina mano de la chica que se encontraba tendida agonizante.

Era una chica, muy joven de cabellos rubios de aspecto demasiado débil, y de ojos verdes con grandes ojeras en ellos y un aire de gran tristeza , su piel estaba muy pálida y estaba en realidad delgada.

-¿hermana, estas bien?-

- pequeña Catherine, ¿eres tu?-

-¿dime hermana mayor que te pasa, te recuperaras verdad?-

- Catherine, le dije a mi padre que no quería que me vieras así, pero parece que no le importaron mis suplicas-

- mi padre se preocupa por ti el te ama-

- quiero creerte mi pequeña hermanita -

- hermana.......-

- Catherine....eres una niña ,muy buena , deseo que seas fuerte y te cuides mucho por favor ...y cuida mucho a papa-

- hermana por que me dices eso...tu..no iras a.......-

- mi pequeña Catherine, no importa donde este yo te seguiré cuidado te lo prometo-

- hermana no vas a morir tu te quedaras a mi lado ¡prométemelo!- de la niña brotaron lagrimas, mientras apretaba fuertemente la mano de su hermana con los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

- no te preocupes hermanita, no pasara mucho antes de que nos volvamos a reunir tu, mama y yo-

-¡no digas eso hermana!-

la joven le otorgo como un ultimo regalo un enorme y tierna sonrisa , y después volteo su rostro y cerro los ojos.

- Catherine, por favor quédate a mi lado hasta que me duerma-

- si hermana no te dejare sola-

La niña, se distrajo al momento; cuando oyó el sonido que producen los cascos al pisar en el suelo, se acerco a la ventana y en ella vio un caballos color blanco afuera en medio de la fría nieve, este miro la ventana y después dio la vuelta y salió corriendo del lugar para perderse en la obscura noche.

Cuando Anahis volteo, y miro a su hermana se dio cuenta que la expresión en el rostro de esta había cambiado, se notaba profunda paz en su rostro.

-¿hermana? - se acerco a ella y tomo su mano, que estaba aun mas fría.

-¡hermana despierta- pero no hubo respuesta.

-¡HERMANA! - Anahis rompió en llanto una vez mas.

-¡no me dejes hermana!-

El padre entro apresurado al cuarto y al ver la escena solo tomo fuertemente a la niña en brazos para calmar el dolor de ambos.

La imagen se distorsiono y cambio, una Anahis de unos 13 años se encontraba tendida en la cama, en la misma situación de su hermana hace 4 años el mismo hombre un poco más viejo, acariciando tiernamente la frente de una Anahis en estado de gravedad.

- Catherine perdóname, fue por mi culpa la muerte de tu hermana ahora tu también me dejas-

- padre no te culpes por favor-

- esta enfermedad que agobia mi vida me quito a mi esposa a mi hija mayor y ahora me quita mi bebe, no lo puedo entender que he hecho que Dios que me castigas de esta forma-

- por favor padre no culpes al Señor, pues el no tiene la culpa, ya veras que pronto nos encontraremos todos en el cielo padre, no debes preocuparte por mi, estaré junto a mama y mi hermana esperándote-

- mi pequeña hija - el hombre lloraba desconsolado ante las palabras de su hija.

- padre, mi hermana te amaba aunque no te lo dijo al ultimo, nunca tuvo resentimientos hacia ti -

- hija......-

- padre no llores mas para que mi alma descanse en paz por favor deseo que seas feliz-

mi felicidad eres tu-

- padre ahora lo entiendo aquella noche que mi hermana murió, el caballo blanco era mama, ella vino por mi hermana y ahora regresa por mi....papa debo marcharme , no llores mas por mi-

La mano de la pequeña callo de la del padre, y la niña cerro los ojos para dormir y no despertar jamás al igual que su hermana hacia cuatro largos años.

-En aquella vida una plaga arraso con miles de persona, y se llevo a la familia de Anahis y a ella misma, el ultimo en sucumbir fue el padre quien encontró la cura para evitar que las familia perdieran a sus seres queridos como el.

La vida de Anahis fue demasiado corta, pero la mayor parte de su vida fue una niña feliz a excepción por el gran vacío que dejaron su madre y su hermana al morir, su padre murió mucho después que ellas.- dijo la pequeña Jisel.

Una nueva imagen se empezó a formar en el espejo, dejando ver a una Marina aproximadamente de la misma edad que tiene ahora.

Se encontraba en la popa de algún barco, y vestía con ropas del principio del siglo veinte, tomaba entre sus brazos un viejo collar de oro con forma de estrella.

- Papá..... - se dejaron oír de los labios de la muchacha.

Marlene que haces perdiendo el tiempo en este lugar señorita- dijo una mujer adulta, que vestía de una manera muy refinada, con un aspecto bastante arrogante y pretencioso.

Madre te voy a pedir que no me molestes, sinceramente no me encuentro de humor- le dijo de mala gana.

No me digas, piensas en tu padre otra vez y en nuestra vieja casa, deja de soñar y empieza a actuar como la mujer que ya eres-

mamá no puedes hablar sin tener que atacarme-

Hija es por que te amo que te comprometí con Cesar, ese chico tiene futuro y sabrá cubrir tus necesidades-

No madre las necesidades que quieres que cubras son la tuyas tu no piensas en mi o en mi futuro si no en el tuyo-

- ah pero que cosas dices niña, malagradecida,- se acerco furiosa a la muchacha y le dio una bofetada- nunca.... me oyes, jamás Marlene me vuelvas a hablar en ese tono, ¡entendiste!-

si madre - dijo la chica acariciando la zona donde su madre la había golpeado.

Bien, quiero que estés lista a las ocho de la noche, debes estar presente es la ultima cena formal antes de tu boda-

Si madre- dijo una vez mas con desgano.

No podemos elegir por nosotras mismas, nuestro esposos siempre son elegidos acostúmbrate a la idea, y has a un lado las absurdas ideas de tu padre no era mas que un soñador-

¡las ideas de mi padre no eran absurdas mamá, pero tu nunca lo comprendiste-

a las ocho, Marlene-

Marina miro con nostalgia una vez más el pendiente y lo tomo fuertemente entre sus manos.

- papa tu no hubieras permitido esto -

En la noche Marina se encontraba sentada en un pequeño banco frente al enorme espejo de la pared, vistiendo un elegante vestido de noche, se notaba fácilmente su riqueza, pero prefería mirar su imagen en el espejo aunque en realidad sus ojos se encontraban perdidos en los recuerdos de su niñez y los recuerdos de su padre.

- papa por favor no permitas que este matrimonio se lleve a cabo, no deseo desposar a alguien que no amo-

Se dirigió al comedor del elegante barco, bajo las miradas de los pasajeros embelesados con la elegancia de la muchacha. Y ahí estaba él, Cesar, en la puerta del comedor con su mano en el bolsillo, mirándola como tonto.

Mi querida Marlene déjeme decirle lo hermosa que se ve-

Se lo agradezco -

No tiene por que es la verdad-

En verdad me halaga-

Le tomo del brazo y se dirigieron a la mesa, pero esa chispa de tristeza en su rostro nunca se borro aunque trataba de sonreírle, y portarse amable. Este recorrió la silla y le ayudo a sentarse después procedió a tomar asiento a su lado.

La cena transcurrió tranquila entre los burdos comentarios de su madre y el sarcasmo de la madre de su prometido, mas las constantes miradas de Cesar .

- Marlene ¿me concedería esta pieza?- dijo el chico educadamente, extendiendo su mano a la muchacha, ella solo agacho un poco la cabeza y suspiro discretamente.

- el honor es todo mío-

Tomo la mano del joven, y ambos salieron rumbo a la pista de baile. En ella el joven tomo delicadamente la cintura con una de sus manos y con la otra sostuvo la de ella, así ambos empezaron a bailar elegante y lentamente, al son de la hermosa música, las miradas se centraron en tan hermosa pareja.

- Marlene olvida los fines políticos de esta unión, eres una mujer muy hermosa, nada me gustaría mas que fueras mi esposa-

- me halagas nuevamente-

- no deseo que seas infeliz a mi lado, por eso quiero que te cases conmigo por voluntad propia-

- Cesar, aprecio mucho tus palabras eres un gran hombre-

- ésa no es justamente la respuesta que esperaba, pero me haces sentir halagado-

- Cesar, sea por mi decisión o no seré tu esposa en tres meses después de eso te perteneceré, no debes preocuparte prometo entregarme a ti por completo una vez me desposes - esto lo dijo en con una sonrisa falsa en los labios y con la mirada profundamente perdida en la tristeza que solo los presentes en la sala del trono podían admirar, era posible que Cesar jamás la hubiese notado.

Al terminar la pieza Cesar guío a Marina a la mesa, un poco decepcionado ante la fría respuesta de la chica, así pues se hizo tarde y todos se dirigieron a sus dormitorios.

- se veía decepcionado, tenias que abrir la bocota verdad, que diablos le dijiste Marlene espero que no decida dar por terminada la unión- se quejaba la madre de Marina que camina a su lado sermoneándola.

- buenas noches madre que descanses- fue lo único que le contesto fríamente Marina sin ni siquiera voltear a verla, cuando entro a su habitación.

A eso de las doce de la noche en la parte más baja del barco donde se encontraban los obreros, uno de ellos que estaba junto a la caldera se encontraba dormitando cuando una de las cadenas se soltó dándole un fuerte golpe en la nuca que lo desmayo.

En otro lado Marina aun se encontraba despierta en sus pijamas tratando de dormir pero en realidad, seguía meditando, en una de sus manos llevaba la misma cadena de estrella.

- papa aun recuerdo cuando me la diste, creo que no podré cumplir tu sueño de poder decidir mi propio destino- dicho esto de sus ojos brotaron un hilo de lagrimas que no pudo contener.

La caldera empezó a sobre calentarse y con el obrero dormido no duraría, así que cuando ya no pudo mas esta reventó, matando a los obreros cercanos al lugar y abriendo un enorme boquete en el barco y este empezó a inundarse rápidamente, mientras los pasajeros del barco se encontraban desconcertados, pues hace unos momentos habían sentido un temblor y habían oído la explosión.

Marina se encontraba dormida profundamente con los que parecían ser los rastros de sus lagrimas, se despertó por los gritos de los pasajeros y el enorme estruendo además de esa sensación de estar muy inclinada hacia un costado. Abrió los ojos y trato de bajar de la cama y cuando puso los pies en el suelo se dio cuenta de que estaba mojado, bajo la mirada y entonces entro en cuenta de que el barco se estaba hundiendo.

-¡MARLENE DESPIERTA ABRE LA PUERTA EL BARCO SE ESTA HUNDIENDO DEBEMOS SALIR DE AQUÍ!- de afuera se escuchaban los gritos histéricos de Cesar que forcejeaba con la perilla de la puerta y baba golpes en ella.

Marina se puso de pie lentamente y se miro al espejo ya estaba dispuesta a salir cuando, se puso a meditarlo.

- si me quedo aquí podré reunirme con mi padre- pensaba para si.

-¡MARLENE QUE HACES ANDA SAL DE AHÍ DEBES ESCAPAR CON TU MADRE!- aun gritaba Cesar afuera en el corredor.

Marina tomo entre sus manos el medallón y estrechándolo entre su pecho y se acerco a la puerta.

- por favor, Cesar déjame quedarme aquí, vete, sálvate no te quedes conmigo, eres un hombre maravilloso debes seguir adelante-

-¡pero que estas diciendo, piensas acabar con tu vida, estas loca no lo voy a permitir- le gritaba al otro lado de la puerta el chico.

- Cesar no puedo prometer hacerte feliz pues, yo misma me muero de tristeza-

-¡Marlene!-

- por favor deja que acabe todo mi dolor, permítemelo por favor -

- no puedo hacer eso-

- si me amas lo harás, por favor busca una buena mujer que te de todo el amor que mereces me temo que yo no podré hacerlo-

Cesar solo guardo silencio ante las suplicas y decepcionado se alejo de la puerta con la cabeza baja, pues el agua ya le llegaba a los muslos.

Marina al oír que se marchaba tomo un disco y lo puso en aquel antiguo toca discos y se recostó en la cama sosteniendo fuertemente el medallón contra su pecho y cerro los ojos oyendo la hermosa música de opera.

- perdóname Cesar.............. te lo agradezco mucho en verdad-

Desde los botes salvavidas la madre Marina sollozaba llanto abierto gritando y lamentándose por la perdida de su hija, lagrimas falsas corrían por sus mejillas, Cesar solo admiraba con gran tristeza como el barco se hundía con su preciosa Marlene abordo.

El tocadiscos había dejado de tocar hacia ya un rato, Marina se encontraba sumergida entre la aguas aferrada aun a su medallón y con un expresión de gran paz en su rostro.

- papa pronto estaré a tu lado- fueron los últimos pensamientos de Marina antes de dejar soltar por completo su cuerpo y dejar caer lentamente su mano la cual soltó el medallón en forma de estrellas que se perdió en las profundidades junto con Marina.

- Marina prefirió la muerte antes de sufrir la desdicha de compartir toda la vida junto a alguien que no se ama. - dijo la pequeña niña.

- que mundo tan cruel es el de las guerreras que las enfermedades devastan sus familias y la felicidad de las personas son hechas a un lado por el beneficio propio - dijo Cleft conmovido ante la muerte de las dos guerreras.

Todos guardaron silencio, y en sus rostros se noto la tristeza.

- Ahora muéstranos la vida de Lucy - dijo Presea impaciente, adelantándose a Latís que estaba a punto de hacerlo.

- no se si deba hacerlo-

-¿por qué lo dices?- pregunto Ascot desconcertado ante la respuesta de la niña, adelantándose una vez mas a Latís (que se puede decir es lento el muchacho).

-la vida pasada de la guerrera de fuego no es ni en lo mas mínimo parecida a la de las otras dos guerreras- dijo tornando su rostro muy serio y la tristeza salió a relucir en sus ojos dorados.

Por favor - esta vez si pudo hablar Latís, quien (a su modo) le suplico a la niña que lo hiciera, la pequeña solo cerro los ojos y estiro la mano formando una nueva imagen.

Esta se transformo en un paisaje cubierto por la blanca nieve y una imagen marchita de lo que alguna vez fue vegetación. Se oyeron los pasos apresurados de los caballos y la respiración agitada de los mismo y de los jinetes montados en ellos.

Un corcel muy blanco corría a toda velocidad, con un jinete que vestía unas hombreras y una pechera (armadura samurai simple) además llevaba una mascara con forma de demonio que le cubría por completo su rostro y una gran melena blanca cubría su cabeza.

Tras el venia otros tres caballos negro con soldados vestidos de samurai, cuando el jinete de blanco bajo una pequeño sendero, los otros que venia atrás, tomaron sus arcos, apuntaron y lanzaron sus flechas.

Las cuales cayeron al suelo sin hacerle mayor daño al jinete, permitiendo que siguiera su camino; el samurai que venia mas adelante tomo de nuevo su arco y disparo una flecha de nuevo, la cual dio en el hombro del jinete de blanco, que consiguió no caer.

Se paro en seco, los samuráis de atrás imitaron el comportamiento y se detuvieron a considerable distancia y prepararon su arco una vez mas apuntando al jinete blanco, que se dio vuelta lentamente.

Los arqueros dejaron tirar sus flechas, el jinete de blanco salto a una velocidad increíble y desenfundo su katana con la misma velocidad, partiendo las flechas en el aire, después cayo en el suelo arrodillado, se levanto lentamente y enfundo de nuevo su espada. Los tres jinetes negros se bajaron de su caballo y desenfundaron sus espadas, el jinete blanco tomo una posición de ataque y se lanzo, contra ellos a tal velocidad que apenas y pudieron verlo, en cuestión de minutos, el primer samurai cayo al suelo con una gran cortada en el pecho; el otro contra ataco y el jinete blanco termino con el con un solo movimiento de su espada; el ultimo samurai de se enfrento a al jinete uno a uno y tomaron su posiciones para después lanzarse uno contra el otro quedando cara a cara, el samurai se separo unos centímetros y ataco enterrando su katana en el hombro que había herido anteriormente, el jinete retrocedió con un salto, tomo su posición y se dejo ir contra el samurai, este también se lanzo contra el jinete y logro hacer un corte transversal que no logro tocar al jinete, en cambió este enterró por completo su katana en la garganta del samurai, el cual dejo caer su espada, el jinete con un movimiento rápido saco su katana de la garganta de hombre y lo dejo caer, cuando se reincorporo la mascara de este se partió en dos y callo al suelo junto con su gran melena blanca dejando ver sus rojos cabellos y una mirada impasible.

- tal parece que tu ataque si me golpeo- dijo seriamente la muchacha de la cual un hilo de sangre cayo de su frente.

-¿una ......niña.....?- dijo el samurai en el suelo en un gran charco de sangre antes de morir.

Lucy ofreció sus respetos al muerto(ya se lo debían haber imaginado) y dio la vuelta, pero aquel dolor punzante en el hombro la hizo caer, la herida era profunda y había perdido mucha sangre en tan poco tiempo, se dejo caer de rodillas apoyándose con su espada clavada en la nieve mientras sujetaba su hombro.

- no podré continuar así- se dijo para si misma.

-¿me permite llevarle a casa soldado?- de atrás suyo una voz familiar, se dejo oír.

Lucy volteo su cabeza para mirar a un joven pelirrojo montado en un caballo, este llevaba el cabello sujeto en una cola alta y se veía un poco mas grande que Lucy, vestía las ropas distintivas de su tropa.

-¡Keiji!-

- diste una pelea espectacular Hikaru-

- me observaste todo este tiempo y no se te ocurrió darme una mano- dijo cerrando los ojos y con una expresión sarcástica en el rostro.

- si hubiese intervenido te habrías enfadado- dijo bajándose de su caballo.

me conoces muy bien Keiji- dijo abriendo nuevamente los ojos para dejarlos ver, como los ojos de la Lucy de siempre.

me permite no como soldado si no como la dama que es señorita-

¿qué?-

En el instante Keiji cargo a Lucy con sumo cuidado.

- me prometiste jamas tratarme diferente a los demás soldados del shogun por ser mujer Keiji- le dijo rodeando con sus brazos el cuello del muchacho para sujetarse bien.

- te trato con el respeto y admiración que como soldado mereces, pero también te respeto como la dama que eres Hikaru, para mi no dejaras de ser lo que eres, una mujer-

- me irrita que me trates como tal, Keiji no soy tan frágil y lo sabes- le dijo ya un poco molesta.

- no dije que fueras frágil, y basta de discusiones debemos llevarte al palacio para que curen esa herida- se dio la vuelta con Hikaru en brazos y se la llevo.

La imagen se distorsiono y con un movimiento de la mano de la niña una nueva se formo, quien de reojo miro a Latís que tenia un expresión no muy conforme.

De la imagen nueva se dejo ver a Lucy que esta vez vestía un kimono tradicional, se encontraba sentada afueras del castillo de los shogunes, los shogunes eran dos hermanos que gobernaban su feudo juntos pero habían reñido y ahora ambos se separaban y se declaraban enemigo uno al otro, aquí el problema es que Keiji era el samurai preferido de el hermano mayor y Lucy era uno de los mejores soldados del hermano menor por lo cual habían quedado en bandos contrarios, y por lo tanto ahora eran como enemigos. Lucy se sentó a la orilla del viejo estanque mirando su reflejo en él, cuando vio el reflejo de Keiji que se acercaba por atrás.

-¿cuándo será la partida del señor Isamu? ( el hermano menor)- le pregunto Keiji con una expresión muy seria .

- esta tarde-

- no te vallas-

-¿qué?-

- quédate a mi lado Hikaru, únete el amo Iori (el hermano mayor)-

-¿me pides que traicione a mi señor?- Lucy se levanto rápidamente para darle la cara a Keiji.

- solo deseo que estés a mi lado siempre, recuerda que todos piensan que somos hermanos por nuestro color de cabello, el amo reconoce el gran soldado que eres Hikaru, tu y yo debemos estar juntos, tu sabes perfectamente que lo que siento por ti va mas allá de lo que siente un hermano, por favor Hikaru- le decía mientras la sujetaba de los hombros con fuerza mirándola con mucha ternura. Hikaru solo cerro los ojos y con sus manos aventó las de Keiji y se dio la vuelta.

- Keiji yo hice un juramento a mi señor y no puedo romperlo, y aunque tu también significas mucho para mi, le seré fiel al señor Isamu-

- Hikaru.....-

- desde ahora considérame tu enemiga Keiji y si nos volvemos a ver no dudes en matarme por que yo no dudare en hacerlo- Lucy se alejo dándole la espalda a Keiji que solo la miraba con una profunda tristeza y de los ojos de ella se asomaron dos pequeñas lagrimas que cayeron al suelo indicando el final de una época.

Jesai volvió mover su maniata y la imagen se cambio de nuevo. Y se podía ver a Lucy arrodillada frente a un adulto joven.

- Hikaru el poder de mi hermano a crecido y en venganza se llevo lo más amado para mi-

-¿señor?-

-los hombres de mi hermano raptaron a mi hija es por eso que, te encargo a ti que la rescates y la traigas de nuevo a mi lado-

- si señor-

- y respecto a mi hermano ya me canse de su atrevimiento, quiero que mates a uno de sus hijos en venganza-

- pero.....-

- esto de acabar soldado, obedece-

- si señor-

- y a todo aquel que se interponga en tu camino también mátalo-

- si señor con su permiso me retiro-

Lucy se estaba preparando en su habitación, dejo caer su kimono al suelo, y se puso su traje de combate, un atraje muy parecido al de los samurais pero menos cargado, tomo su mascara y la melena que cubría su cabello y se las puso, una mujer adulta entro a la habitación, vestía muy elegante y sus cabellos eran color rojizo fuerte con los de Lucy muy hermosa en verdad.

-¿que tienes pensado hacer Hikaru?-

- seguiré las ordenes de tu esposo que mas-

- ¿le quitaras la vida a un inocente?, tu no eres capas de eso-

- no puedo desobedecer las ordenes de mi señor hermana-

no, Hikaru esa no es la razón dime la verdad-

Hikaru guardo silencio un minuto y después se dio la vuelta para mirar a los ojos a su hermana.

- por que ya no deseo matar a mas personas es por eso que la acepte, con esta misión todo acabara-

- Hikaru no tienes pensado........-

- Tsubame pronto traeré a tu hija de vuelta hermana, quiero que te cuides mucho -

- Hikaru no puedes ......-

- te quiero hermana- dijo Lucy abriendo la puerta antes de salir de la habitación; su hermana solo la miraba con tristeza.

Lucy se encontraba cerca de castillo, una batalla en los alrededores se había desatado ambos hermanos habían mandado sus tropas, y esta seria la batalla decisiva que decidiría quien se quedaría en el poder.

Lucy bajo del animal, y siguió a pie caminaba sigilosamente en la oscuridad de la noche, logro subir al tejado de donde pudo ver a la hija de su hermana en una habitación jugando con los hijos del señor Iori, se alegro de saber que estaba a salvo, después miro al par de guardias que vigilaban el cuarto de los niños, cuando estaba apunto de bajar escucho aquella voz, tan familiar a; la que menos deseaba ver en ese momento.

sabia que te mandarían a ti a recatar a tu sobrina-

Lucy se incorporo para darse vuelta lentamente y mirar al muchacho.

-a pasado mucho tiempo Keiji es bueno verte a salvo-

lo mismo digo-

¿no debería estar en combate en este momento?-

preferí quedarme a cuidar a los hijos de mi señor-

-¿me estabas esperando?-

quítate la masca Hikaru y déjame ver tu hermoso rostro una vez mas -

¿tratas de suavizarme con halagos Keiji?-

podría ser aunque tu no caes fácilmente-

Keiji basta ya sabes muy bien a que he venido y sabes también que somos enemigos ahora, por lo tanto vete si no quieres que te mate-

¿así que vas a matarme?- dijo con sarcasmo en la voz.

tengo ordenado acabar con todo aquel que interfiera en mi misión,-

no dejare que te la lleves-

no me dejas mas opción- al instante Lucy tomo su posición de pelea.

no deseo pelear contigo Hikaru-

deberás hacerlo si quieres vivir- en eso ella se lanzo en una estocada directa que Keiji esquivo ágilmente

esto no debe ser así, por que nos tenia que pasar esto a nosotros-

no tenemos mas opción Keiji- dijo Lucy reincorporándose y volviendo atacar con su katana. Keiji se vio forzado a reaccionar y desenvaino su katana para parar el ataque de Lucy. Después la empujo para adelante y la mascara de esta callo al suelo.

Es un alivio saber que aun te vez como la Hikaru que me abandono-

No lo hice por placer - le respondió Lucy con la cabeza agachada.

Por favor deja esto Hikaru, no deseo hacerte daño-

Lucy se reincorporo enfundo su espada con los ojos cerrados y tomo su posición de ataque.

- lo lamento Keiji pero esto debe acabar- fue cuando abrió los ojos para mostrarlos llenos de frialdad.

Se lanzo a toda velocidad para darle el golpe definitivo a Keiji.

¿por qué? ¿por qué no quieres comprender?- dijo Keiji que enfundo su espada, preparado para el ataque de Lucy , un destello corto el aire solo se pudo ver a Lucy pasando lentamente al lado de Keiji alzando su espada hacia el frente, mientras la katana de Keiji se encontraba desenfundada dando a entender que había encestado un golpe a Lucy el también.

¿cómo puede ser esto posible?- dijo Lucy abriendo muy grande los ojos, para después dejarse vencer por el ataque de Keiji y caer en sus brazos, esta la atrapo y la tomo tiernamente.

¿ por qué no me matas?- le pregunto con una mirada melancólica y los ojos llenos de lagrimas que ya habían vuelto a su estado normal.

Ya te lo dije, por que quiero pasar el resto de mis días a tu lado sin importar el precio que tenga que pagar-

Keiji....tu vas a...-

Aun si tengo que traicionar a mi señor para lograrlo- le dijo este con la mirada baja.

Lucy no dijo mas solo se sujeto de el fuertemente rodeando con sus brazos la cintura de el, y el solo escondió su rostro en el hombro de Lucy.

- eres un traidor Keiji, pero te tendré compasión y los mandare a descansar juntos- se oyó la voz de un tercero en la oscuridad de la noche.

-¿quién es?- dijo Keiji levantándose rápidamente, y poniéndose delante de Lucy para protegerle; poniéndose en posición de ataque.

- soy uno de l os espías de señor Iori, el por alguna razón no confiaba e ti y ya veo por que -

¿ eres un ninja? - no hubo respuesta, y de la oscuridad cuatro kunais fueron disparadas al aire, tres de ellas las partió con su katana y la cuarta se incrusto en su mano con la que cargaba la espada, la cual dejo caer.

Esta será la definitiva- dijo el hombre, y disparo tres mas que se dirigían directo a su pecho, abdomen, y cuello; cuando estas estaban a punto de estrellarse contra el, un cuerpo se interpuso en el camino y los pequeños chorros de sangre se vieron salir volando por el aire.

¡NO!- grito Keiji en su desesperación, Lucy era la persona que se había interpuesto entre la muerte y la vida, y fue ella quien recibió el ataque de espaldas; con su cuerpo cubierto de sangre, se dejo caer en los brazos de Keiji que la sostuvo con gran ternura y tristeza.

¿ por qué? ¿ por qué Hikaru?- le preguntaba con lagrimas brotando de sus ojos.

Por que así debía de ser, yo también estoy dispuesta a darlo todo por ti incluso mi vida-

No me dejes por favor-

Lucy acaricio la mejilla de Keiji y se acurruco en su pecho, abrazándose a el con fuerza llorando a l igual que lo hacia el.

- te ...quiero ...pedir un ...ultimo favor Kei...ji...-

- lo que tu quieras Hikaru- le respondió aferrándose con fuerza a ella.

- quiero.....que ...lleves...a mi ...sobrina ..a ..... .. mi ..hermana ...por favor -

- lo haré - fue lo único que le pudo responder.

- gracias -

- Hikaru......yo..-

- te quiero Keiji- tras esa ultimas palabras Lucy dejo caer su cuerpo dando a entender que se había ido.

Keiji solo podía repetir a gritos una y otra vez su nombre al aire implorándole que no le dejara que se quedara a su lado, apretándola fuertemente entre sus brazos.

En el castillo del señor Isamu, la hermana de Lucy se encontraba sentada junto ala ventana, y el cuarto apenas iluminado tenuemente por una vela, al momento que Lucy murió el viento soplo apagando el fuego de la vela, esto dio a entender a la joven mujer que su amada hermana había perecido, solo tomo su rostro con sus manos y rompió en llanto por el enorme dolor de su perdida.

En el campo de batalla entre los ejecitos de los hermanos, uno de ellos el hermano menor cargaba en sus brazos al mayor que tenia incrustado en su pecho la katana de su asesino, su propio hermano.

- Iori fuiste mi enemigo, pero también eras mi hermano esto no debió acabar así- fueron las únicas palabras de este.

Y en el mismo lugar donde Lucy había muerto otro cuerpo se encontraba destajado a unos metro del de ella, el cuerpo del ninja que Keiji había matado para desahogar su frustración, deseo de venganza y el enorme dolor, Keiji cargo entre sus brazos el cuerpo sin vida de Lucy y camino de frente a la luna que enmarcaba su silueta.

La imagen se distorsiono una vez mas y en la nueva solo se podía ver, a la hermana de Lucy que lloraba inconsolable, y que cargaba entre sus brazos a su pequeña hija, y otros dos chiquitos se encontraban parados atrás de ella sosteniéndose de su kimono, eran los hijos de Iori que ella y su esposo habían adoptado como propios.

El cuerpo de Lucy se encontraba tendido sobre una superficie de piedra envuelta en sus ropajes de batalla y sosteniendo su katana entre sus manos; Isamu alzo la mano y se le prendió fuego a l cuerpo, para llevarse los restos de Lucy a los cielos. Keiji que estaba a su lado solo podía observar el cuerpo de esta ser quemado entre las llamas no podía hacer mas que mirar con gran melancolía la escena.

- cumplí mi promesa Hikaru, ahora puedes descansar en paz- fueron las ultimas palabras de samurai.

La imagen acabo, Jesai miro la cara asombrada y desconcertada de todos en la sala y solo atino a dar una discreta sonrisa para después volver a su expresión seria.

les advertí que la Lucy de esa época no se parece nada a la de la época actual, por desgracia se enamoro de una persona con quien jamas podría estar por los conflictos de otras personas y su muerte fue trágica, esa es la cruel realidad de la vida en la tierra- dijo la niña mirando a Latís que guardaba una mirada llena de insatisfacción, parecía que no le había gustado mucho lo que había observado hace unos momentos.

¿como se le puede llamar a eso vidas?- dijo Paris con la seriedad que reinaba en toda la sala.

Es una tristeza ver que la gente vive ligada a los intereses de otras personas mueren de tristeza, enfermedad o siendo asesinados- dijo Caldina abrazada fuertemente a Rafaga.

Céfiro es un mundo mágico que es alimentado por la magia, la voluntad, los buenos pensamientos y la amabilidad de los hombres, es esa misma fuerza la que protege a este mundo de sufrir epidemias, o catástrofes climáticos, incluso los protege de caer en pensamientos obscuros, como la codicia y el odio. Pero la tierra no es protegida por una magia lo suficientemente fuerte que evite todas estas tragedias y la voluntad de los hombres en pobre como para salvarle de caer en los malos sentimientos, la ley de la vida allá en mucho más dura de lo que se pueden imaginar y siempre ha sido así son los poderosos los que controlan a los débiles, y son lo débiles quienes deben de sufrir por un destino que ya se les fue impuesto, pero nada se puede hacer al respecto.-

La tierra es un lugar bastante oscuro para vivir - dijo Presea.

La tierra en si no es toda maldad y sufrimiento, son personas como las guerreras mágicas que con la pureza de sus almas que hacen de la tierra una lugar hermoso, es cierto que esta llena de maldad pero por suerte esta no corrompe con facilidad los corazones de buenos sentimientos-

¿tu conoces la tierra?- pregunto Ascot.

Si, yo conozco a la tierra a la perfección debo decirles que la belleza y diversidad de paisajes en ella es fácilmente comparable a los de Zefiro.-

¿cómo es que la conoces?- pregunto Latís con su típica seriedad.

Latís solo piensa que una criaturas tan hermosas de sentimientos como Lucy solo pueden venir de lugares tan bellos como la tierra- fue la respuesta de la niña.

Eso no responde la pregunta- le dijo una vez más Latís.

La niña solo guardo silencio, cerro sus ojos pensativa como si tratara de percibir algo, después de unos segundos abrió de nuevo sus grandes ojos dorados y miro directamente a los ojos a Latís, después miro a los demás y con una inocente sonrisa les dijo.

sus amadas guerreras están en camino, llegaran en poco tiempo -

¿acaso puedes sentirlas?- le pregunto Guru Cleft a la niña curioso por su predicción.

Si he sentido sus almas y pronto estarán aquí, es tiempo de que yo me vaya-

¿qué? ¿irte? ¿que acaso no quieres conocerlas?- pregunto Caldina una poco mas alegre por la noticia.

no deben verme ya que mi existencia para ellas es solo es un tabú -

¿a que te refieres?- pregunto Rafaga.

Yo provengo de la ciudad perdida de la Atlántida, pregunten a las guerreras ellas sabrán de lo que hablo -

El espejo que abarcaba toda la pared disminuyo ala altura de la niña y la pequeña criatura que se asemejaba a un gato soltó a Nikona a la que había usado de juguete todo ese tiempo y brinco al hombro de la niña para después saltar y atravesar el espejo.

habitantes de Zefiro les agradezco el que me hayan permitido recuperarme y descansar en su mundo, pero es hora de que me marche-

-¡espera!- le dijo Guru Cleft.

La niña retrocedió y empezó a traspasar el espejo.

- en verdad mucha gracias- dijo por ultimo ofreciéndoles la mas hermosa de las sonrisas para poco después desaparecer en el espejo, el cual se cerro de inmediato. Nadie pudo hacer nada por lo rápido del suceso.

Poco después Nikona paro las orejas y salió corriendo de la habitación.

- están aquí- dijo Presea finalmente.

Transcurrieron unos segundos y por la puerta entraron Marina y Anahis con amplias sonrisas en sus rostros.

- hola a todos ya regresamos..........¿pero por que tienes esa cara tan seria?- pregunto Marina desconcertada.

-¿acaso paso algo?- les pregunto Anahis.

Después de un suspiro Guru Cleft les contó el largo relato de la pequeña que se habían encontrado (por supuesto no les contaron sobre lo que ella les había mostrado) al ultimo les dijo el lugar de donde ella le había dicho que pertenecía.

-¿la ciudad perdida de la Atlántida?- dijeron las dos chicas al unísono.

- así es ella dijo que ustedes sabrían de lo que hablaba- les dijo Paris.

- es que .....eso no puede ser posible- dijo Anahis reflexiva.

- la Atlántida no es mas que una leyenda - dijo Marina mirando a su amiga.

- se dice que lo es, pero nadie a comprobado su existencia, aun se la busca en los mares de la tierra- hizo el comentario Anahis a su amiga con una rostro bastante desconcertado.

-¿quieren decirnos de que están hablando?- le dijo Presea un poco desesperada por la poca atención de las muchachas.

- verán se supone que antes de que existiera cualquier civilización en l a tierra, existió una tan perfecta como no la ha habido nunca - empezó Anahis.

a esa ciudad se le llamo la Atlántida, pero dicen los relatos que por alguna razón esa ciudad fue hundida en los mares de la tierra por lo dioses- continuo Marina.

-¿es por eso que se hace llamar la ciudad perdida de Atlántida?- le pregunto Ascot.

- pues si ya que jamas nadie la ha visto aunque muchos la han buscado- le explico Anahis.

- pero si dicen que esa niña les dijo que provenía de ese lugar puede haber una remota posibilidad que aun esta viva en las profundidades del océano- dijo Marina sonriendo un poco emocionada.

-¡ te imaginas Marina seria el descubrimiento mas grande del siglo!- le digo Anahis muy emocionada.

- oigan por cierto ¿donde esta Lucy?- pregunto Caldina interrumpiendo la emoción de las chicas.

- no tardara en aparecer se quedo atrás tratando de evitar que Nikona se coma a Primavera- dijo Marina, con una pequeña gota en la cabeza, aunque en realidad eso era solo una excusa que Lucy les había dado para no ver a Latís, ya que la ultima vez que habían estado en Zefiro este había tratado de forma fría y cortante a la chica que sintió que debía alejarse de el, pues empezó a creer que era una molestia cuando estaba a su lado, incluso sus amigas prácticamente la habían tenido que llevar a rastras a Zefiro ya que ella no hacia mas que inventar excusas tontas para no ir.

Latís al escuchar esto se disculpo y se dirigió a la salida, no antes sin escuchar un "espero que sea para disculparte" de parte de Rafaga quien lo dijo apenas para que el lo escuchara, este no se digno ni siquiera a verlo solo salió de la habitaron buscando a la pelirroja. Mientras las otras dos guerreras pasaban a disfrutar de un buen rato con sus amigos (ahí ellos que se hagan bolas).

Latís se dirijo con paso tranquilo pero con el corazón ansioso de verla, por fin después de una larga búsqueda la encontró en uno de los jardines del castillo, se limito a observarla desde la puerta.

- lo lamento Primavera- dijo la pelirroja sosteniendo entre sus manos a la pobre hadita que estaba toda mareada después de tratar de huir de las fauces de Nikona

¡Nikona no debes tratar así a Primavera!- le regaño a la bola de pelos blanco que solo la miro y agacho las orejas.

¡me las vas a pagar bola de pelos con patas!- le grito la hadita una vez recuperada, y al momento una nueva persecución se desato, Lucy solo pudo observar con una gota rodándole en la cabeza.

Latís miro el collar que sostenía en su mano, aquel que le había regalado hace tiempo en la fuente, Lucy se lo había dejado en la cama de su habitación cuando el no estaba antes de volver a su mundo junto con una nota que de decía que se lo entregara a la persona adecuada.

-"no dejare que una tragedia suceda, para darme cuenta de cuanto la necesito"- fueron los pensamientos del espadachín, que por fin decidió salir y enfrentarse a la muchacha entes de perderla como le había pasado a ese tal Keiji que por alguna razón odiaba, tal vez por el hecho de que Lucy había sido capas de dar la vida por el y por el amor que sintió en esa época hacia ese guerrero, lo cual lo hacia morir de celos, y rabia consigo mismo por lastimarla.

- Lucy...........- dijo con su tono característico.

En cambio Lucy quedo paralizada el escuchar esa voz tan familiar que en esos momentos hacia garritas su corazón, se dio vuelta lentamente, decidida a enfrentarlo, había meditado mucho en la su casa y había llegado a la conclusión de que lo mejor era dejarse de ocultar y hablar con el, pero cuando llego a Zefiro su valentía se volvió añicos y no pudo usar una mejor excusa para no verlo que evitar que Nikona atacara a Primavera, después de eso saldría huyendo del castillo y se marcharía a casa hasta volver a agarrar valor, o al menos ese era le plan original.

-¡Latís !....¿qué no estabas en Autosam?- le dijo con una sonrisa falsa y nerviosa tratando de disimular.

- regrese hace una semana Lucy - le dijo este sabiendo que trataba de guardar apariencias.

- Latís yo..... si tu no sientes .....-

¡por que tardaste tanto?- le interrumpió Latís antes de que pudiera terminar.

¿qué?-

y no entiendo por que me dejaste esto si esa persona eres tu Lucy- le dijo tomando su mano y entregándole el collar.

Pensé que lo mejor era alejarme de ti, y darte un tiempo hasta que encontraras a alguien mas, por que al parecer yo soy una constante molestia para ti Latís- le dijo la chica con ese tono triste que solo ella posee y agachando la cabeza para no verlo a los ojos, pues cuando lo hacia solo le dolía mas.

No lo eres, soy yo el que te molesta y hiere con mi actitud- le dijo , para después sostenerla por los hombros para que lo viera cara a cara- no deseo perderte, y no soporto que estés lejos de mi Lucy, por favor no me abandones de nuevo- le dijo eso ultimo mas como una suplica que como una petición.

Lucy no halló palabras para responderle solo atino a abrazarle con fuerza.

- nunca mas me atreveré a lastimaste, pero promete que jamas te alejaras de mi y me abandonaras- le dijo el espadachín contestando el abrazo de la muchacha.

lo prometo- fue su única respuesta de la pelirroja.

Latís procedió a colocarle el collar nuevamente y sosteniendo su barbilla le dijo:

- tu sabes que te amo y soy capaz de hacer lo que sea por este sentimiento Lucy, pero dime ¿qué serias capaz tu de hacer por el?- le pregunto por ultimo.

-¿por qué me lo preguntas Latís?-

-solo es curiosidad, pero respóndeme-

Lucy cerro los ojos y medito un momento, después los abrió y tomo con sus manos el rostro de Latís.

- seria capaz de dar mi vida por el amor que siento por ti, Latís.- fue la única respuesta de la muchacha.

- no sabes cuanto deseaba oír eso Lucy- le dijo para después abrasarle y regalarle un dulce beso, no quiso saber mas y la estrecho mas contra su cuerpo como si no quisiese dejarla ir jamas.

- Sara tenia razón hablar contigo era lo más sensato- se le escapo a Lucy.

-¿quién es Sara?- le pregunto este sin separase de ella.

- es una pequeña niña que conocí hace unos días, tiene apenas diez años y ya es muy madura, me tome una foto con ella- Lucy se separo un poco de Latís, y del bolso de su suéter saco una foto pequeña de esas instantáneas.

En ella se admiraba a Lucy y una pequeña niña de cabellos anaranjados, que vestía como colegiala, pero lo que mas llamo la atención a Latís de la niña eran sus hermosos y amables ojos dorados, la niña que tanto se parecía a la princesa Esmeralda y que había estado hace unos segundo con el, también había estado con Lucy, y se habían fotografiado en aquella hermosa fuente que ostentaba a un ángel de mármol, la misma niña de la Atlántida que había cambiado sus vidas.

-¿pasa algo?- le pregunto Lucy extrañada al ver que Latís miraba tan profundamente la foto.

Este solo atino a dar una ligera sonrisa.

- no pasa nada- le dijo cuando en el fondo le agradecía con todo el alma a la pequeña niña del otro mundo, solo cargo a la pelirroja entre sus brazos y se marcho con una sorprendida Lucy, dejando tras de si la hermosa lluvia de hojas que caían de los árboles.

- no fue nada- se pudo escuchar una inocente voz, como un eco en el aire que solo Latís pudo oír.

FIN.

Hecho Por Ana Montserrat Gonzalez Alvarez) Je Je Je

Si como no ¡!!

Mamonas

Claro q si y YA VAMONOS¡!!!!!!!


End file.
